


Modern Relationship

by anaallen44



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaallen44/pseuds/anaallen44
Summary: Dating Sonic has allowed Shadow to see the world and its inhabitants in a different light. Espically if said inhabitant is a the blue blur.





	1. Chapter 1

Love

When it started they were always nervous around eachother, starting then gazing away shyly. Leaving much to be desired, this was Shadows first time being so close to another. It was nerve wracking how embarrassed he would get around the other, espically when hand holding caused the butterflies in his stomach to act up. 

Their first kiss left him red to the tip of his ears, he's never felt this way before. Sonic always knew how to break through his tough exterior just by a touch or glance. How he would do it was beyond him.

 

Pervert

The first few months of dating they had calmed considerably. Gone was the days when nervous glances, and hesitant touches were the norm. Their nerves settling over time, and the hesitance turning to confident a bit too confident for Shadows taste. Innuendos was the first sign Shadow turned a blind eye to, nacking it up to Sonics childish behavior. The groping which Shadow excused for mild flirting. It wasn't till Sonics a simple kisses turned into something more along the lines of making out that Shadow began to notice. 

Sonic's stare turning into daydreams always caused a blush to burn across his cheeks, long after Shadow had retreated from the room. Going the extra mile to touch Shadow then breaking out into a blubbering fit. Blushing if questioned till he excused himself, it wasn't Shadow till he asked Rouge did he learned what the word Pervert meant.


	2. Chapter 2

Bang, Bang

 

Wood slammed into the wall producing an obnoxious bang. It was extremely distracting, taking him out the pleasurable experience between Sonic and himself. If he was honest he hated the headboard, it was questionable as to why Sonic suddently had an interest in getting one. Upon buying it he didn't think it would be such a big deal, apparently he was wrong. Looking to his lover grabbing onto the board, pounding away in time with the banging it became more apparent why.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow's observation to Sonic's jealousy
> 
> Part 2 souvenir

Souvenir

 

It was unexpected, a bit uncalled for, but predictable. Why he ignored the obvious signs of Sonic's annoyance towards the inanimate objects was beyond him. Sonic bought him a hoodie to replace the leathered material, Shadow saw it as a waste of money but kept it in case his current jacket became worn or damaged. He should of known Sonic wouldn't let this go, known to hide his feelings in favor of helping others letting it fester. While this was an element which attracted him to the blue blur it was unhealthy, this 'habit' became the reason for their current argument. It was obvious Sonic didn't want him wearing the jacket, he listened endlessly as Sonic made excuses as to why he shouldn't wear it. All of which were excuses to cover up his own selfish needs. When questioned Sonic again avoided his needs in favor of justifying his reasonings. All of which went through one ear then out the other, Shadow sat in wait for Sonic to snap, act selfish and yell out his wants, his possessive behavior playing a huge part in this. As during their 5th fight that week over it he had indeed snapped and upon being asked again 'why he shouldn't wear it' he answered, no excuses or avoiding the question he acted selfishly laying claim to what he wanted. "I...I don't want you wearing it....your mine". The jacket was packed then put in Shadows closet much to Sonic's annoyance, it stayed in there become a distant memory as the years passed by.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read Sonics pov. first in my Alien Ralationships fic

Rein

Shadow was a being of subtlety, quiet and to himself it was to be expected they would get along. Their love for constant growth in knowledge kept them close, Shadow refused to accept their child as emotionless as he to had succumb to such accusations in his past and didn't wish for Rein to internalize such unsavory disciplines. Spending his time with their child allowed him to notice the small but meaningful geatures in which Rein regularly displayed. They were muted and soft expression something which could be easily missed if not paying attention. He knew Sonics frustrations and longing would one day come to a halt if he just slowed down and smelled the roses.


End file.
